213
Carolyn grows more suspicious of the hold that Jason McGuire has over her mother, Elizabeth. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. These are uneasy days at Collinwood; for two mysterious strangers have invaded the privacy of the great house, creating doubts and fears in the minds of every member of the Collins family. One of them has disappeared and that in itself has created an even greater mystery. Jason and Elizabeth engage in another argument. Jason is convinced that someone has broken into Collinwood in the middle of the night and stolen all of Willie's personal belongings. Act I In the heat of the argument, Jason pressures Elizabeth into giving him more money. If she resists, he will be inclined to expose the dark secret she has kept hidden from her family for the past eighteen years. Carolyn walks in at that moment and partially overhears their conversation. She suspects that Jason may have some sort of hold over her mother, but she is not sure what that hold may be. Elizabeth, protective of her secret, dismisses Carolyn. Carolyn grows frustrated and leaves to go and drown her sorrows at the Blue Whale. Act II At the Blue Whale, Burke is sitting at the bar with Joe. They are discussing recent issues concerning the Collins family, when Carolyn walks in. Burke tries to talk to her, but Carolyn brushes him off. Joe convinces Carolyn to let Burke, who she is still in love with, say his piece. After Joe departs to see Maggie, Carolyn invites Burke to her table. (A very rarely used orchestral music piece by Robert Cobert plays in the background of this scene along with other standard Cobert tunes.) Act III Burke apologizes for leading Carolyn on and manipulating her so that he may get revenge against her family. Carolyn forgives him, but her mind is preoccupied with thoughts of her mother. Saddened that Burke can't return her feelings, and troubled by the goings-on at Collinwood, she leaves the Blue Whale. Act IV Carolyn returns to Collinwood and overhears Elizabeth and Jason arguing again. She confronts her mother about it, but Elizabeth lies and says that they were actually arguing about her. Carolyn doesn't believe her. Elizabeth excuses herself and goes upstairs. Jason takes Carolyn aside and warns her about asking too many questions in regards to his and Elizabeth's relationship. Memorable quotes : Joe: Carolyn, you're acting like a spoiled brat. ---- : Elizabeth: (to Jason) How much do you want to clear out of here for good? : Jason: Now, Liz, a man can't put a price on himself. : Elizabeth: I think you can. Dramatis personae * ← Joan Bennett as Elizabeth Collins Stoddard → * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Dennis Patrick as Jason McGuire → * ← Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard → * ← Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell → * ← Bob O'Connell as Bob Rooney → (uncredited) * George McCoy as Blue Whale Customer (uncredited) Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 214. * An instrumental version of by plays in the background at The Blue Whale. Story * TIMELINE: Day 59 takes place. Bloopers and continuity errors * A shadow from the camera crew falls upon Carolyn's back in the drawing room at Collinwood. * A boom microphone can be seen hovering over Carolyn when she interrupts Elizabeth and Jason's first argument in the drawing room at Collinwood. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 213 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 213: I'm Upset About Something0213